Heartbroken
by Son of Athena 11 and 14
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday and Natsu takes this as the perfect opportunity to confess his true feelings to Lucy, however, things don't quite go to plan. NOT A ONE-SHOT. Pairing not decided yet.


**Hi everyone! I know that I currently am writing another story, but, before you guys shoot me, please let me explain. I had a crazy dream about Fairy Tail, and it was the best inspiration for an FT fanfic an author could ever wish for... AND HERE IT IS!**

 **By the way, I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, I'd have made Natsu E.N.D and made Natsu a chaos dragon slayer as well :)**

Natsu was nervous; it was Lucy's birthday, and so he had decided to get her two presents, one was a lovely necklace with diamonds and pearls (he had recently been saving up the reward money he got from missions), and the other, well, that was his little secret…

 _In the Guild Hall_

"Yo Luce, happy birthday!" Natsu yelled from the other side of the guild hall,

"Aye!" said Happy appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Thanks you guys!" Lucy said, grinning.

"Hey Luce, would you like to, um, meet me at Fairy Hills tonight?" Natsu asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head nervously as he did so.

"Sure!" she replied, smiling, "I'll meet you there at eight, okay Natsu? Natsu?" she waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello?"

"Right! Sorry, eight is fine, see you there then!" the fire dragon slayer yelled quickly and sprinted back to his house.

' _Yes! Now I can meet Lucy, I can finally tell her how I rea-'_ but he was interrupted from his thoughts as Happy yelled, "NATSU, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" he jumped and looked at his clock, _'What?! How could I have been thinking for three hours?'_ he jumped off of his bed and yelled a quick thanks to Happy, hurriedly put on a lovely black suit, and rushed out of the house.

 _Time Skip_

"Hi Lucy!" Natsu yelled, sprinting towards her. Lucy looked up and replied,

"Oh hey Natsu!"

"Happy birthday!" he said, grinning.

"Thanks!" Lucy said.

"Now Lucy, I'm going to need you to shut your eyes until I say you can open them, okay?" the Fairy Tail mage asked. Lucy nodded and closed her eyes. Natsu quickly took out a box; he opened the box and pulled out a beautiful necklace. He carefully placed it around her neck and stood back, "Okay Lucy, you can open your eyes now." the celestial mage opened her eyes and gasped. "Natsu! It's… wow…" Lucy was lost for words, it was just the prettiest thing she had ever seen. "And I'll need you to close your eyes once more, okay?" she nodded and closed her eyes once more. Natsu leaned in slowly and kissed her. The moment their lips connected, Lucy pulled back instantly. Natsu looked at her and asked, "What's wr-"

"I'm sorry, Natsu," she said, sadly, "It's just… I love someone else!" and with that, she ran off, leaving Natsu with a hurt look upon his face. Little did he know that Erza had watched the entire scene from her house.

 _Time Skip_

Natsu sat on his bed, mulling over what had just happened. Happy was away with Carla on a date (she had finally allowed him to take her on a date) and so he was alone. Suddenly someone knocked on his door; he jumped up and opened the door. "Yes?" he asked grogily.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Erza asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." he groaned. Erza slapped him lightly,

"No you're not, your always smiling, yet at the moment you like on the verge of tears!" Natsu sighed in defeat and invited her in. "Well, I take it you know what happened, otherwise you wouldn't be here." he said bluntly. Erza nodded her head and said **(I rhymed!)** , "I'm sorry about what happe-"

"It's not your fault." Natsu replied, cutting her off, "I just want to know the lucky bugger who Lucy's in love with."

 _Time Skip: Next Day at the Guild Hall_

Everyone was doing their normal activities (fighting, drinking, more fighting, more drinking, you get the idea), everyone, except for Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfillia… they were currently making out in a secluded corner of the guild hall. The guild doors opened and in came… Erza. She appeared to look for someone, and then walked up to the master's office.

"Hey Gray, do you know where Natsu is?" Lucy asked her boyfriend nervously.

"Knowing 'ol Flame Brain, he's probably overslept or somethin'" he said dismissively.

"Actually, Gray, he's away on a mission." corrected Erza, appearing out of nowhere.

"So what, he'll be back by the end of the day." replied Lucy, evidently not worried about Natsu now she knew where he was.

"It's because," said Erza worriedly, "It's actually a year long mission."

 _Where Natsu is_

"Urghhhh…" Natsu groaned as the train started to pick up speed once more. Stupid client, of course he had to live all the way on the other side of fiore, OF COURSE!"

 _Time Skip_

As Natsu departed the train, a middle aged man walked up to him and said, "Excuse me, are you fairy Tail's salamander?"

"Who's asking?" asked Natsu cautiously.

"The man who set up your mission."

"Oh, heh, sorry 'bout that then." Said Natsu, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The client simply shrugged and motioned for Natsu to follow him.

"Hey wait a sec! I still don't know your name!"

 _Back at the Guild_

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Gray cried out simultaneously,

"Why would Natsu go on a year long mission?" Gray cried out.

'It must have been because of me.' Thought Lucy. Noticing Lucy had started to look like she was deep in thought, Erza said coldly, "Don't flatter yourself, Natsu left not because of you, but because of a dream he had about Igneel, and in that dream, his foster father told him to search for him, so that's why he left."

"How would you know?" snapped Lucy.

"Because he left a note." Replied Erza coldly.

"What does it say?" asked Gray.

 _Dear Nakama's,_

 _I've decided to take a year long mission which can help me find Igneel, so don't worry about me. Besides, when I come back, I'll still be the same idiot you guys know and love! (and maybe I'll learn some cool new powers along the way!)_

 _From, Natsu_

"Now you see, Lucy? It's not about you, nor anyone... It's about Igneel."

 _At Natsu's Location_

"My name is not important" replied the client coldly.

"Well, yeah, it kinda i-" but he was cut off by a withering glare. "Sheesh, fine." mumbled Natsu.

 _Time Skip Three Months_

"Ugh, this is so tiring!" Natsu cried out as he constantly blew up the dummies that were popping up out of nowhere and everywhere. "Keep at it!"

Natsu sighed. He had been at this for 3 months without breakfast nor lunch, and dinner usually only consisted of stale bread and, if he was lucky, he might get some freshly picked tomatoes to go with it. However, that night, they had a banquet. It consisted of turkeys, noodles, rice, and just about everything you could imagine, and, to top it off, it was all on fire. Natsu sniffed the food warily, and then dug in, and, as per usual, food went just about everywhere. "Mmm…" Natsu sighed in contentment. "Best. Dinner. EVER!" he sang.

"Do you know why we are having this feast, young dragon slayer?" asked the client, who still hadn't told his name even after 3 months.

"No, bu who thares?" he replied with a mouth full of food. The client sighed and said: "It's about time I told you my name…" Natsu held in a breath, full of anticipation.

"My name is… Acnologia."

 **Ta da! And that is the first chapter in my new story, please review, but no flames! Thanks. I'll also put up a poll whether or not you guys want it to be Nerza (Natsu and Erza) or Navia (Natsu and Juvia) or anything else.**


End file.
